bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Spitsy
---- Spitsy is a dog owned by Mr. Eustis, and described as "the ultimate dog nerd" by Nate. He is frequently visited by Nate, as he wants a dog, but his dad refused to buy him one. Spitsy is part French Poodle.© Background Physical Appearance Spitsy is quite slender and has brown fur. He is shown to have a cone around his head and he always wears a purple sweater with a bone imprint because "he thinks it makes him look like a canine supermodel." Personality Spitsy is different from other dogs, as he likes to watch figure skating with Ellen Wright, rather than play outside. He plays go fish instead of playing fetch, he gets bullied by squirrels instead of vice versa, and he likes cats, including Francis Pope's cat, Pickles. Apart from his fear of squirrels, it is also said that he has several unusual phobias. Such fears include postmen and sports balls. He does intelligent things on occasion; for instance, he once helped Francis and Teddy Ortiz to ambush Nate in a snowball fight. According to Nate, Spitsy also eats his own poop. He likes watching shows like My Little Pony, The View and That's So Raven. Biography Early Life Spitsy was born in a litter of 7 puppies. He was separated from his mother when he was around 8 weeks old. On a drive one day, Mr. Eustis, Nate Wright's neighbor, picked up Spitsy who apparently had his head stuck in a milk carton. Spitsy has to wear a cone around his head to prevent him from chewing his paws off, though, on one or two occasions, he was seen with it off. Example: While playing "Project Runway" with Nate. Big Nate: On a Roll While Nate was preparing to sell wall hangings, Spitsy pounces on him and begins licking him without mercy. Finally, Mr. Eustis intervenes and orders Spitsy to disengage. Mr. Eustis agrees to buy a wall hanging, which Nate speculated could be the result of Spitsy's assault. A few days later, Mr. Eustis learned that Nate needs to raise money, and hires him to walk Spitsy for him. Unfortunately, Spitsy located Pickles and rushes for her, causing a frantic Nate to receive a black eye when he crashed into a tree. Meanwhile, the leash came loose and Spitsy and Pickles hung out for about an hour until Nate finds the two of them and angrily drags Spitsy home. When Mr. Eustis finds out about this, he pays Nate to paint his fence. Abilities Unlike most dogs, Spitsy can knit and he knows how to play the harp. He once rode a skateboard, indicating his stamina and balance. He is also shown to be able to watch figure skating and can somehow communicate to Pickles, Nate, and Ellen. He taught himself how to climb a tree to escape a squirrel. Outsmarted Marty by tricking him into believing he wanted to play catch but instead stole his seat in a hammock. Relationships Pickles Essentially, Pickles is Spitsy's soulmate. They apparently became engaged in 2013, though that hasn't been married. Nate Wright Nate usually walks Spitsy for Mr. Eustis. Nate has also dissed Spitsy to be somewhat weird; most notable to him is the latter's attraction to cats, especially Pickles. He has also expressed annoyance that Spitsy wears a ridiculous shirt everywhere, prefers Go-Fish over playing fetch, and enjoys watching figure skating with Ellen. His walks with Spitsy almost always end in disaster. Trivia * He was first seen on June 24, 1999. He's major appearance was May 04 to 14, 2000 * He likes to play "Go Fish". * Every year he gets his tounge stuck on a pole. * He gets bullied by squirrels. * He has a crush on Pickles, a cat. * He once got engaged to Pickles. * He enjoys watching "A Very Garfield Christmas." * He enjoys "Garfield." Category:Major Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Male Pets Category:Articles Category:Characters